Messing around
by Meloe-bkl
Summary: Qui a dit que les officiers de la NYPD devaient s'entraîner sérieusement ?


**Titre :** Messing around  
**Auteur :** Meloe  
**Disclaimer :** I don't own Castle or any of the characters. No copyright infringement intended.  
**Genre :** Humour, friendship, romance.  
**Résumé :** Qui a dit que les officiers de la NYPD devaient s'entraîner sérieusement ?  
**Saison/Spoiler :** Saison 3, Almost Famous (3x07).  
**A/N :** Première fic sur Castle… il faut dire que ça devenait de plus en plus difficile de résister ! Du coup toutes les reviews et critiques sont les bienvenues :)

* * *

« Castle, vous ne pouvez pas prendre ça, le prévint Esposito.  
- A la recherche d'une paire de menottes gratuite ? demanda Ryan en haussant les sourcils de manière suggestive.  
- C'est la première fois que vous me laissez mettre les pieds dans l'armurerie, geint Rick, et je ne peux même pas ramener un souvenir ?  
- Le seul _souvenir _auquel vous allez avoir droit, Castle, c'est un sérieux mal de tête, le menaça Beckett.  
- Mal de tête ? Oh, je parie que c'est votre excuse favorite pour ne pas jouer au méchant flic et au gentil docteur avec Bicycle Boy, lui lança-t-il malicieusement.  
- Non, Castle, mal de tête, répéta-t-elle en désignant un bottin.  
- Je ne cherche pas notre suspect là-dedans, la prévint le romancier.  
- Ça ne laisse pas de trace, lui souffla Ryan en emboîtant le pas à sa chef.  
- Cinq sur cinq, répondit Rick en déglutissant. »

Sérieusement, si elle ne voulait pas qu'il profite de la visite, pourquoi les traîner tous les quatre ici alors ? Ok, Beckett était sexy comme pas deux avec une arme à la main, flippante mais sexy, mais ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il pouvait se satisfaire de la voir profiter des montagnes de matériel sans pouvoir y toucher. Minute, songea-t-il avec un sourire prononcé. Excellente analogie Mr Castle, se félicita-t-il en pensant qu'en effet, il préférait en général _toucher_. Mettant de côté cette plaisante métaphore pour son prochain roman, qu'il commençait sérieusement songer à nommer Twisted Heat, il se dépêcha de rejoindre Beckett et les gars.

« Ok, Messieurs, commença la jeune femme. Ryan, Esposito : fusils à pompe, Castle…  
- Fusils à pompe, l'interrompit-il, je sais : embuscade sur une route déserte d'Arizona ?  
- Castle, reprit-elle en soupirant, vous…  
- Je ?  
- Attendez-là, se ravisa-t-elle en entraînant ses deux collègues à sa suite. »

Sincèrement, il aimait son travail avec la NYPD et Beckett était un flic compétent, vraiment, mais elle ne tiendrait pas deux minutes en tant que romancière. C'était toujours la même chose, jamais le moindre petit changement de scénario : elle et les gars avaient droit aux grosses armes et lui… Lui il se retrouvait sans rien d'autre que son – magnifique et très tendance – gilet pare-balles.

« Castle, l'appela Beckett.  
- Quoi, vous voulez que je mette un casque aussi ? railla-t-il en s'approchant.  
- Prenez ça, lui intima-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- Attendez, par _ça_, vous voulez dire ce magnifique Berreta neuf millimètres ? demanda-t-il, estomaqué.  
- C'est un douze millimètres en réalité, lui répondit la jeune femme en grimaçant.  
- J'ai une arme ? continua-t-il à l'interroger, hébété.  
- Castle, si vous continuez vous allez sentir la différence entre un 9 mm et un 12 mm, menaça Beckett. Prenez-le, lui ordonna-t-elle en lui tendant l'arme.  
- J'ai une arme, répéta-t-il abasourdi en se saisissant du revolver. Pourquoi ?  
- Vous vous plaigniez en permanence de ne pas en avoir une, lui fit-elle laconiquement remarquer.  
- Si j'avais su qu'il suffisait que je me plaigne pour avoir ce que je voulais, j'aurais commencé plus tôt, répondit-il en fixant l'arme.  
- Vous n'avez jamais cessé, Castle, lui assura la jeune femme avant de rejoindre les gars. »

Un jour, se promit-il, un jour il aurait le dernier mot. Apparemment pas aujourd'hui, maugréa-t-il avant de rejoindre lui aussi le reste de l'équipe.

« Prêts ? demanda finalement Beckett.  
- Prêt, acquiescèrent en chœur les deux policiers.  
- Hum, au risque de sonner discordant, prêts pour quoi ? demanda le romancier en fixant tour à tour ses collègues.  
- Sauvetage du commissariat, lui répondit très sérieusement Esposito.  
- Le commissariat n'a pas besoin d'être sauvé, protesta Rick. Ou alors à coup de peinture et de tapisserie, amenda-t-il, peut-être un designer aussi… La teinte jaunâtre s'est affreusement vite démodée ses dernières années, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Beckett.  
- Castle, l'interrompit celle-ci. Contentez vous de faire ce que je vous dis pour une fois, lui intima-t-elle. »

Facile à dire, elle avait l'avantage de savoir de quoi elle parlait. Sauver le commissariat, sérieusement. Quoiqu'après réflexion, il lui avait semblé remarquer quelques comportements suspects ce matin. Oh, si ça se trouve, les criminels s'étaient échappés de leurs cellules et avaient pris le contrôle du bâtiment ! Considérant l'état des cellules en question, c'était même étonnant que cela ne se soit pas produit plus tôt. Peut-être que des policiers corrompus les avaient aidés, envisagea le romancier.

« Beckett, interpella-t-il la jeune femme. Quelques détails supplémentaires ne seraient pas de trop, la pressa-t-il.  
- Ecoutez… commença-t-elle.  
- Beckett ! l'interpela Montgomery en entrant dans l'armurerie.  
- A terre ! chuchota-t-elle.  
- Quoi ?  
- A terre, répéta-t-elle en le tirant vers le sol. Capitaine ?  
- Beckett, répondit celui-ci, je ne suis pas armé, vous pouvez sortir. »

L'écrivain n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce qu'il faisait à terre alors que ses collèges se cachaient ostensiblement de leur supérieur, arme au poing, que Beckett se rua hors du rayonnage derrière lequel ils s'étaient réfugiés. Cédant à sa curiosité plutôt qu'à son instinct de conservation, il s'élança à sa suite juste à temps pour la voir loger deux balles dans la poitrine de Montgomery. Un regard blessé flotta un instant sur les traits du capitaine avant qu'il ne s'effondre.

« Oh, bon sang ! s'exclama-t-il.  
- Silence, Castle, lui intima Beckett, j'ai besoin de réfléchir.  
- Réfléchir ? Réfléchir ! A quoi, à la fin de votre carrière ? Vous venez de tuer votre supérieur, croyez-moi, appuya-t-il, ça n'est pas bon pour votre avancement. »

La jeune femme balaya sa remarque d'un geste de la main, apparemment perdue dans ses pensées. Pour sa part il était trop choqué pour envisager une autre explication au geste de Beckett qu'une crise de nerf aggravée. Elle était certainement capable de blesser quiconque la mettait de mauvaise humeur, réfléchit-il en déglutissant difficilement au souvenir de quelques unes de leurs altercations.

« Esposito, Ryan, appela-t-elle ses collègues. Des suggestions ?  
- Vous venez de descendre Montgomery et vous voulez des suggestions ? demanda Rick, incrédule. En voilà une pour vous, lui confia-t-il, camisole et rapidement, ajouta-t-il en gesticulant à l'intention des deux hommes.  
- Ryan, soupira la jeune femme, faites-moi passer le bottin.  
- Whoa, s'écria Rick en reculant, pas de geste inconsidéré, plaida-t-il.  
- Regardez Montgomery, lui intima-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que vous voyez ?  
- Hum, hésita-t-il, mon futur ?  
- Castle, grogna-t-elle. Très bien, qu'est-ce que vous ne voyez pas ? »

Vague question, reconnut l'écrivain. Il ne voyait pas d'ambulance arriver pour emmener d'urgence Beckett dans l'institution psychiatrique la plus proche. Il ne voyait pas non plus les affaires internes débarquer pour interroger Ryan et Esposito sur la santé mentale de leur collègue. Ah, tiens, il ne voyait pas non plus son agent – et accessoirement ex-femme – piétiner le cadavre du pauvre capitaine pour venir lui annoncer que sa participation au présent bain de sang lui avait valu d'être rayé de la liste des best-sellers du New-York Times.

Oh. Il avait trouvé. C'était parce que bain de sang il n'y avait pas. Étrange, reconnut-il en s'approchant davantage du corps de Montgomery. Très étrange.

« Il n'y a pas de sang, conclut-il à haute voix.  
- Belles capacités d'observation, railla Esposito.  
- C'est un androïde, pointa Castle. Je savais que ce côté pointilleux avait quelque chose de mécanique.  
- Je serais vous, je surveillerais mes paroles, lui conseilla Ryan, il n'est pas mort.  
- Non ?  
- Gilet pare-balles, désigna Beckett en soupirant.  
- C'est rassurant de voir à quel point le savoir en vie vous réjouit, lui fit sarcastiquement remarquer l'écrivain.  
- Balles à blanc, poursuivit-elle sur le ton que l'on emploie avec un enfant.  
- Balles à blanc ?  
- Exercice, Castle, conclut-elle en haussant les sourcils.  
- Quoi ? J'ai commencé un régime à l'approche des fêtes, se défendit-il en lissant sa chemise.  
- Ce bottin devient de plus en plus tentant, pesta la jeune femme. C'est un exercice, clarifia-t-elle, un entraînement. »

C'était petit, très petit, décida-t-il. Pourquoi ne lui avoir rien dit ? Il avait cru qu'il avait enfin fait ses preuves, bon sang elle lui avait donné un revolver ! En avisant le sourire goguenard que partagèrent un instant les trois policiers, le romancier se jura de leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce. Tôt ou tard, souligna-t-il. Tard de préférence, décida-t-il, l'idée était trop géniale pour ne pas en profiter immédiatement. Ce serait comme les pistolets lasers avec lesquels lui et Alexis jouaient, seulement avec des _vrais_. Castle sourit largement à ses coéquipiers, satisfait de les voir quelque peu décontenancés devant sa bonne humeur retrouvée.

« Quel est le plan ? demanda-t-il.  
- Prendre le contrôle du commissariat, résuma Beckett pour la énième fois.  
- Excellent, approuva-t-il. On a le droit aux fumigènes ? demanda-t-il.  
- Non, répondit la jeune femme.  
- Snipers ?  
- Non et interdiction de viser la tête, insista-t-elle.  
- Nom de code ?  
- Pardon ? s'exclama Beckett.  
- Il nous faut des noms de code, insista Rick. Tout bon commando a des noms de code, argua-t-il. Esposito ?  
- Non, rétorqua ce dernier.  
- Non, il vous faut un nom, vous ne pouvez pas vous appelez "nom", lui expliqua patiemment l'écrivain.  
- Non, s'entêta-t-il.  
- Très bien, je choisi pour vous. Hum, voyons… Zorro ?  
- Pardon ? s'offusqua l'officier. Où est-ce que vous voyez une cape et une épée ?  
- Très bien, se résigna Rick. Il ne vous reste plus que Speedy dans ce cas.  
- Speedy ? demanda Esposito, perdu.  
- Gonzales, précisa l'écrivain.  
- Réjouis-toi, lui lança Ryan en haussant les sourcils, _souris_.  
- Ah Ryan, repris Rick. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire… Vampire Boy ? demanda-t-il en se remémorant la proposition faite à l'officier lors de son enquête au club de strip-tease.  
- Ouch, se moqua Esposito.  
- Quant à vous, reprit-il à l'intention de Beckett.  
- Castle, si vous osez m'affubler d'un de vos surnoms ridicules, le menaça-t-elle, vous allez vraiment finir par apprendre l'annuaire. Et n'essayez même pas Nikki, le prévint-elle. »

Il se contenta de lui sourire effrontément pour toute réponse. Apparemment la jeune femme prenait un malin plaisir à le menacer. Soit, soupira-t-il dramatiquement, si c'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour la rendre heureuse, il se sacrifierait. Mais nul bottin ne lui ferait renoncer à sa mission. Et quelle mission : une mission commando ! Restait qu'il manquait un nom de code à Beckett et qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle allait y avoir droit, décida le romancier, sourire aux lèvres.

« Serenity, lui répondit finalement Castle.  
- Pardon ? ne put s'empêcher de demander la jeune femme.  
- Oh, voyons Beckett, répliqua le romancier, mais parce que vous êtes le calme incarné, expliqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil à l'intention de leurs deux collègues.  
- Et c'est heureux pour vous, lui fit-elle remarquer.  
- Pourquoi ça ? demanda-t-il, innocemment.  
- Un mot, Castle : bottin, conclut-elle en le fixant, une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux. »

Il réprima un frisson devant l'air décidé de sa collègue. S'en était presque blessant de voir à quel point la perspective de le molester pouvait la motiver. Haussant les épaules il fit mine d'armer le Berreta qu'elle lui avait remis un peu plus tôt et se positionna, visant ostensiblement la sortie. Il observa Beckett passer devant lui, levant les yeux au ciel devant sa posture, avant d'entrebâiller la porte de l'armurerie. La jeune femme fit signe à ses coéquipiers de la suivre et les trois hommes lui emboitèrent le pas, franchissant rapidement les deux volées d'escaliers qui les séparaient du reste du commissariat.

Alors qu'ils débouchaient à la gauche de l'ascenseur, Rick retint Beckett d'une main, stoppant du même coup la progression de Ryan et d'Esposito qui les suivaient de prêt.

« Si j'étais un policier s'entraînant à jouer les criminels dans son propre commissariat, commença l'écrivain, j'organiserai une embuscade juste à la sortie des escaliers par lesquels les derniers vrais flics sont censés arrivés, pointa-t-il.  
- Un point pour vos capacités de déduction, Castle, lui chuchota Beckett. Et un en moins pour votre manque d'observation, au cas où ça vous aurait échappé nous sommes sortis par les escaliers et, ô surprise, pas d'embuscade, railla-t-elle.  
- Justement, répondit-il à voix basse. Pour endormir notre méfiance, clarifia-t-il devant le regard sceptique du lieutenant. Je propose d'envoyez Speedy ici présent, dit-il en désignant Esposito, en reconnaissance.  
- Pourquoi moi ? protesta celui-ci. Envoyez plutôt Vampire Boy, son reflet ne le trahira pas, ajouta-t-il en désignant les cloisons vitrées de la pièce.  
- Ah, ah, très bien, céda Ryan. Je me sacrifie…  
- Prend les choses du bon côté, ils n'ont pas de pieux, le taquina son collègue. »

Castle sourit, assez fier d'avoir trouvé les noms de code idéaux pour ses collègues, et observa Ryan se diriger vers la première salle d'interrogatoire. Celui-ci leur fit rapidement signe d'approcher, le chemin étant apparemment dégagé. Une fois accroupis contre le mur, Rick se décida néanmoins à demander une petite explication supplémentaire concernant les règles du jeu.

« Qu'est-ce que nous sommes censés faire, au juste ? demanda-t-il. En dehors de _"sauver le commissariat"_ ? ajouta-t-il en entendant Beckett soupirer.  
- Quoi l'objectif n'est pas à la hauteur du grand Richard Castle ? l'interrogea-t-elle sarcastiquement.  
- Il l'est, la rassura celui-ci en affectant un air important. Juste pour qu'on soit clair : ça inclut d'immobiliser tous vos collègues ?  
- Bravo, Castle. C'est exactement ça.  
- Oh.  
- Oh ?  
- Vous voulez savoir ce qui est génial avec les criminels ? demanda-t-il brusquement.  
- Ils n'ont pas d'horaires ? proposa Esposito sans grande conviction.  
- Oh, je sais, intervint Ryan. Ils ont le droit de s'esclaffer d'un rire démoniaque, affirma-t-il avec bonne humeur.  
- Ils vont bientôt avoir l'occasion de vous rencontrer si vous ne vous dépêchez pas tous de la mettre en veilleuse, les avertit Beckett.  
- Faux, s'exclama joyeusement Rick.  
- Castle, gronda la détective.  
- Ils ont un instinct de conservation ! chuchota-t-il. Et vous voulez savoir ce qui est mieux que des criminels avec un instinct de conservation ? demanda-t-il avec enthousiasme.  
- Un romancier avec ledit instinct, proposa Beckett en le fusillant du regard.  
- Presque ! Des flics jouant de faux criminels et ayant un altruisme très développé en plus d'un instinct de conservation, conclut-il avec un large sourire. »

Pas peu fier de son idée, qu'il osât modestement qualifier de géniale, Rick attendit de voir l'effet qu'elle susciterait chez ses collègues. Comme à l'accoutumé ce fut Ryan qui afficha le plus d'enthousiasme, particulièrement une fois que l'officier eut réalisé les nombreuses possibilités à leur disposition.

« Intelligent, le félicita Ryan. Très intelligent, ajouta-t-il en balayant les environs du regard.  
- Merci, mais j'apprécierai davantage le compliment si vous ne sembliez pas si étonné, lui fit remarquer le romancier.  
- Castle ? demanda Beckett. Je refuse de gagner cette manche en trichant, pointa-t-elle fermement.  
- Que gagne-t-on d'ailleurs ? demanda-t-il subitement.  
- Un repas dans un grand restaurant, répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- Quel grand restaurant ? insista Rick. Désolé de ne pas vouloir me fier aveuglement aux standards de la NYPD, la taquina-t-il.  
- _Chez L'Escargot_, céda-t-elle.  
- Français ! s'exclama-t-il. Messieurs, je crois que nous ne pouvons pas laisser passer cette opportunité, annonça-t-il dignement aux deux officiers.  
- Affirmatif, l'appuya Ryan avant de donner un coup de coude à son partenaire.  
- Vrai que ce n'est pas avec mon salaire que je risque de me l'offrir, réfléchit celui-ci. Très bien, à quoi est-ce que vous pensez ? interrogea-t-il Castle.  
- En dehors de la nourriture, précisa Beckett avec un sourire moqueur. Et, reprit-elle fermement, je ne veux pas entendre la réponse. Je viens de vous dire que je ne gagnerai pas cette simulation en trichant, énonça-t-elle.  
- Malheureusement pour vous, nous n'avons pas autant de scrupules, contra le romancier. Et cette technique a un nom : utiliser les faiblesses de l'adversaire. Nous vous inviterons avec nous, ne vous inquiétez pas, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de la jeune femme. »

Faisant fi de l'air d'extrême exaspération qui semblait s'être fermement établi sur les traits de sa collègue, Rick scruta les alentours à la recherche de ce qui leur garantirait une victoire retentissante. Une fois l'objet en question trouvé, il fit signe à ses coéquipiers de le suivre et tous réussirent à atteindre sans encombre les cellules qui abritaient habituellement les criminels arrêtés par la NYPD.

« Mon cœur va à l'alarme incendie, annonça-t-il finalement aux officiers.  
- Nous devons les immobiliser, intervint Ryan, pas seulement déclencher un mouvement de panique.  
- Et quel meilleur moyen de les immobiliser que des les enfermer dans leur propres cellules ? demanda-t-il avec gusto.  
- En déclenchant l'alarme à incendie ? demanda Beckett, incrédule. Ils ne marcheront jamais pour ça, pointa-t-elle.  
- Ils n'ont pas le choix, ils doivent vérifier qu'il n'y ait personne dans les locaux avant d'évacuer et si nous feignons d'être enfermés ici… Il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça ne fonctionne pas.  
- Oh, laissez moi réfléchir : il y en a. Petit un, c'est un plan ridicule et petit deux, nous ne sommes pas censés gagner de cette façon, pointa Beckett en le fixant.  
- Et… nous avons déjà établit que nous n'avions pas les mêmes standards que vous, lui rappela malicieusement Rick. Il est temps de mettre notre plan à exécution, ajouta-t-il à l'intention d'Esposito et de Ryan. Prêts ?  
- Affirmatif, répondirent-ils en chœur, chacun posté d'un côté de la porte. »

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à l'extérieur, le romancier s'assura qu'aucun officier n'était dans les parages avant de laisser se refermer doucement la porte. Il fit cependant attention à ce qu'elle reste légèrement entrouverte, après tout il était vital que les _criminels _en faction sachent que les derniers vrais flics de l'immeuble étaient coincés dans les cellules.

D'ailleurs, il y avait un moyen infaillible pour s'en assurer à sa disposition, songea-t-il alors que son regard se posait sur la mine renfrognée de Beckett. C'était typique, amenda-t-il, mais il n'y avait aucune honte à recourir aux classiques quand ils marchaient si bien. Absolument aucune, décida-t-il en s'approchant de la jeune femme.

« Castle, qu'est ce que vous faites ? demanda-t-elle en le voyant s'approcher dangereusement.  
- Moi ? demanda-t-il innocemment. Je m'assure juste de sécuriser notre repas dans ce petit restaurant gastronomique.  
- Petit, répéta-t-elle incrédule. Je doute que l'un des rares restaurants français de New York puisse être qualifié de petit, pointa-t-elle en reculant d'un pas.  
- Vous y êtes déjà allé, nota-t-il en continuant à s'avancer.  
- Tout le monde n'a pas des milliers de romans vendus à son palmarès pour pouvoir se permettre de tels plaisirs, rétorqua-t-elle en reculant de nouveau. J'en ai entendu parler. Et je vous le répète, même si vous semblez gouverné par votre estomac, nous ne sommes pas censés gagner de cette manière.  
- C'est pourtant ce que nous allons faire, lui fit-il remarquer en poursuivant son avancée.  
- Castle, l'avertit-elle. »

Ça aussi c'était un classique, nota-t-il, et ça marchait à tous les coups. A force d'avancer sur Beckett tout en la noyant sous un flot de banalités, la jeune femme avait finalement atteint la cellule qu'il visait. Située sur la droite de l'allée qui traversait les deux rangées de cellules, celle-ci correspondait parfaitement à son but. Située à proximité de la porte elle permettrait aux _criminels _de les entendre et, autre avantage tactique, elle disposait du parfait attirail. La cellule dans laquelle il venait de faire reculer Beckett portait le nom si souvent maudit de cellule de dégrisement et disposait en conséquence d'une banquette qui avait vu de meilleurs jours ainsi que d'une bassine d'eau que l'absence de réels criminels avait laissée claire et intouchée.

Étant donné que la cellule de dégrisement était l'une des plus proches de la porte, elle était aussi celle qui lui permettrait d'atteindre l'alarme à incendie en quelques pas. Parfait. Il ne restait plus qu'à ce que Beckett collabore, malgré elle, à son plan.

« Castle, qu'est ce que vous faites ? répéta-t-elle alors qu'il avançait de nouveau sur elle.  
- Je vous garantis un rendez-vous digne de ce nom, lui promit-il.  
- Même si votre idée fonctionne, je n'irai pas au restaurant avec vous, l'avertit-elle.  
- Bicycle Boy n'est pas invité, précisa-t-il.  
- Arrêtez avec ce stupide surnom, lui enjoignit-elle en le fusillant du regard. Il s'appelle Josh.  
- Et Josh sera ravi d'apprendre que vous en êtes à la phase médecin de votre liste de stéréotypes, la coupa-t-il en faisant de nouveau un pas.  
- Phase ? s'insurgea-t-elle.  
- La dernière fois que je vous ai croisée dans un grand restaurant c'était en compagnie d'un pompier, lui rappela-t-il malicieusement. Je me charge simplement de vous garantir le meilleur, conclut-il en bombant légèrement le torse.  
- Castle…  
- Rappelez-vous, lui intima le romancier, vous êtes le calme incarné, conclut-il avant de la pousser en arrière. »

Le regard d'incompréhension totale que lui jeta Beckett alors qu'elle perdait l'équilibre le fit sourire un instant avant qu'il ne se rappelle sa mission première. Il se hâta de passer la main à travers les barreaux et déclencha l'alarme à incendie d'un bref mouvement avant d'acquiescer en direction de Ryan et Esposito, les deux officiers arborant un sourire goguenard qu'il valait mieux pour eux que leur supérieure ne voit pas.

Et, en effet, quoi de mieux pour attirer la cavalerie, que les cris d'une demoiselle en détresse ? C'avait été d'une facilité déconcertante, nota Rick en reculant hors de portée de la détective. Il suffisait qu'il lui demande quelque chose pour qu'elle fasse son contraire, décida-t-il en la regardant tenter de se redresser, l'eau ayant rendu le sol de la cellule glissant. Sérénité, mon œil.

« Je vais avoir votre tête, lui promit-elle dans un grondement qui ne laissait rien présager de bon. »

Heureusement pour lui, la cavalerie décida de faire son entrée à ce moment là, sauvant du même coup le romancier en danger qu'il était. Rick s'empressa de refermer la porte de la cellule dans laquelle se trouvait Beckett et pointa avec délectation son tout nouveau Berreta sur le premier criminel qui passait à proximité.

A eux trois et profitant de l'effet de surprise, Rick et les deux officiers eurent vite fait de mettre l'équipe adverse sous les verrous. Parmi ces derniers, l'opinion était partagée. Si la plupart reconnurent avec bonne humeur que leur petite équipe avait réussit à les neutraliser en un tour de main – et un tour de maître, ajouta-t-il fièrement – l'autre, menée par Montgomery, se contenta de grommeler quelques fades félicitations avec mauvaise foi. Le capitaine de la NYPD se résolut tout de même à leur remettre les invitations promises, précisant qu'il n'était pas prêt de s'y laisser reprendre avant de s'éloigner en maugréant quelque chose à propos d'avancement compromis.

Admirant avec fierté les invitations qu'il tenait en main, Rick convint avec ses coéquipiers de se retrouver Chez L'escargot le lendemain soir. Ryan protesta un instant, insistant qu'ils pouvaient tout aussi bien fêter leur victoire le soir même. Des arguments qui moururent sur les lèvres de l'officier lorsque le romancier lui rappela qu'ils avaient promis d'emmener Beckett avec eux et qu'une journée entière ne serait pas de trop pour laisser à la jeune femme le temps de se calmer.

Un argument que confirma l'arrivée remarquée de celle-ci. Quelqu'un avait finalement dut rassembler assez de courage pour se risquer à ouvrir la porte de la cellule dans laquelle il l'avait enfermée, nota Rick avec une légère grimace. _Inconscients_. Observant sa collègue s'approcher d'eux à grands pas, il regretta de s'être déjà séparé de son Beretta. Même des balles à blanc lui semblaient préférables à la perspective d'affronter la furie de Beckett ainsi désarmé.

« Castle, gronda celle-ci en s'arrêtant devant ses trois collègues.  
- Rappelez-vous, vous êtes une vraie flic, tout le temps. Même lors des simulations, tenta-t-il de la raisonner en reculant d'un pas. Commettre un meurtre rendrait tout cela impossible, pointa-t-il sans trop d'espoir quant à ses chances de survies.  
- _Je _ne vais pas vous tuer, lui assura Beckett en le fixant sans ciller.  
- Non ? demanda-t-il surpris.  
- Merci, Boss, murmura Ryan à sa droite.  
- Non, confirma-t-elle. Je vais simplement sauter quelques lignes de ce que vous avez si plaisamment nommé ma _liste de stéréotypes_, remarqua-t-elle d'une voix dangereusement calme.  
- Facteur ? tenta-t-il. Je vous ferais parvenir une lettre d'excuses, promit-il en reculant d'un pas supplémentaire.  
- Croque-mort, répondit-elle finalement en laissant son regard s'arrêter sur chacun des trois hommes. Ou tueur à gage, j'hésite encore, ajouta-t-elle après un temps.»

Il déglutit difficilement et réprima un frisson devant l'air satisfait avec lequel Beckett venait de leur annoncer ce qui ressemblait d'un peu trop près à son goût à une sentence à mort. Reculant d'un pas supplémentaire, il heurta le mur et jeta un regard désespéré aux alentours. Ryan et Esposito étaient à ses côtés, tout comme lui acculés au mur, et les seuls officiers restant les regardaient avec une délectation non dissimulée. Évidemment, songea-t-il en maudissant sa bonne étoile de s'éclipser ainsi au moment où il en avait le plus besoin, seule l'équipe des mauvais perdants restait et il était plutôt convaincu qu'aucun d'entre eux ne lèverait le petit doigt si Beckett décidait de passer à l'attaque pour de bon.

Il était temps d'user de son charme naturel, décida le romancier en carrant les épaules. Il fallait qu'il parvienne à convaincre Beckett de deux choses, nota-t-il, la première – et littéralement la plus vitale – concernait sa survie immédiate et Rick avait dans l'idée qu'empêcher un molestage en bonne et due forme n'allait pas s'avérer facile. La seconde, peut-être légèrement plus délicate, consistait à s'assurer que la jeune femme accepte de se joindre à eux le lendemain soir.

« Oubliez le tueur à gage et le croque-mort, tenta-t-il, j'ai mieux.  
- Ah, oui ? demanda-t-elle en s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de son visage.  
- Oui, promit-il.  
- Laissez-moi deviner. Écrivain ?  
- Regardez le bon côté des choses, je vous apprendrais à écrire, tenta Rick. C'est le meilleur exutoire de tous les temps, lui assura-t-il avec ferveur. Imaginez-ça, plus besoin d'aller chez le psy. Vous pourrez écrire votre désir de nous étriper sans craindre d'être accusée de meurtre, ajouta-t-il avec une légère grimace.  
- Exutoire, hein ? répéta-t-elle malicieusement.  
- C'est une sorte de dérivatif, clarifia-t-il bêtement.  
- Oh, je sais ce que ça veut dire Castle et je vous ferais savoir que _je _ne vais pas chez le psy. Étant donné le contenu de _votre _exutoire, reprit Beckett, c'est peut-être vous qui devriez envisager d'en consulter un.  
- Mon exutoire, répéta Rick, perdu. Peu importe, vous n'avez pas dit non, enchaîna-t-il rapidement. Vous venez avec nous au restaurant, s'exclama-t-il victorieusement.  
- Très bien, céda la jeune femme en tournant les talons.  
- Très bien, répétèrent en chœur les trois hommes, abasourdis. C'est tout ce qu'il fallait pour que vous acceptiez de venir avec nous _Chez l'Escargot_ ? s'exclama Rick, surpris.  
- Pour la seule et bonne raison que c'est l'allure à laquelle vous allez, lui assura-t-elle en désignant de la main l'espace les séparant. Oh, et Castle ? En parlant d'exutoire, vous avez oublié de vous attribuer un nom de code, lui rappela-t-elle en s'arrêtant un instant.  
- J'avais pensé à Captain Hammer, lui répondit-il en contractant son bras droit.  
- Nope, lui répondit malicieusement sa collègue. Passez me prendre à vingt heures, Jameson Rook, lui enjoignit-elle avant de disparaître dans l'ascenseur. »

Il fixa sans ciller la porte de l'ascenseur, de longues minutes après que Beckett s'y soit engouffrée, tentant de comprendre la succession de sous-entendus que sa collègue venait de lâcher. Apparemment sa perplexité devait se lire sur son visage, songea-t-il en notant les regards moqueurs que lui lancèrent Ryan et Esposito. C'est d'ailleurs ce dernier qui se chargea de clarifier les choses pour lui.

« C'est ce qu'on appelle une perche, Castle, lui fit remarquer l'officier en tentant de masquer son amusement.  
- Je pense que je vais devoir utiliser mon invitation un autre soir, pointa malicieusement Ryan.  
- Pareil ici, confirma son collègue. Profitez du repas, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil à l'intention de Castle, Sieur Escargot.  
- Hey, c'est Rook, se défendit-il.  
- Prouvez-le, lui crièrent les deux hommes avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur. »

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N :** Tout clin d'œil à d'autres séries est totalement… intentionnel^^ N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! :)


End file.
